Family Holiday
by lilykep
Summary: Sam And Dean get invited to a normal Thanksgiving that may not be so normal after all.


Author's note: Each chapter of this story will told first in Dean's POV, then in OC Laney's POV. Each character change will be marked to aid in clarity. The prologue and epilogue will be mostly in dialogue. This story is unbetaed and all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that.

Spoilers for the Season 3 Christmas episode.

Prologue

"Uhh… Sam we got invited to Thanksgiving"

"What? Who? Dean we _just_ got here."

"I know! I don't know how it happened! I was at the grocery store looking at sandwiches for dinner when this lady almost ran me over tryin to get some marshmallows. She stopped to apologize and next thing I know I'm agreeing to go to her daughter's house for Thanksgiving. She whammied me!"

"Really? A marshmallow obsessed grocery store lady whammied you?"

"Well there must have been something goin on 'cause I don't just agree to holiday dinners at people's houses"

"True, so we were goin?"

"I think we gotta. If she whammied me we gotta figure out why and how."

* * *

"Honey, grab my phone would ya? My hands are kinda full."

"Hi Ruth, hang on she's right here, I'm putting you on speaker"

"Hey momma"

"Laney honey…"

"Uh oh. I know that tone. What is it? What'd you do?"

"I invited two more people to Thanksgiving tonight"

"Okay, someone from church?"

"Nooo…"

"You gonna make me guess? Who'd you invite?"

"This nice gentleman I met in the grocery store and his brother."

"MOMMA!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but they are all alone, and new in town, and they were going to eat sandwiches for dinner, on_ Thanksgiving_!"

"Ok, calm down, its already done. At least we'll have plenty of food"

Chapter 1

The house didn't look sinister. Then again the creepy Claus house didn't look sinister either till someone was tryin to yank out my molar. I triple checked just to make sure I had my silver knives and holy water. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam doing the same thing. "Hey Sammy, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be something evil tryin to kill us"

"We can only hope" Sam muttered as I knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by a little girl about ten years old. She looked up and up and up "Holy cow, you're tall!" she exclaimed to Sam in awe. Sam hunched a little and I glared at the kid. Instantly her face clouded with remorse "Sorry, that was rude" then she grinned "I didn't mean anything by it though. I like tall guys".

"Rena, who is it?"

"I don't know Aunt Laney, two guys" a cute brunette turned the corner and I smiled. Maybe this won't be a wash after all. She looked at us puzzled for a moment and I was afraid we went to the wrong house, and then she smiled.

"You must be the guys my mom invited" she held out her hand "I'm Laney Ellison and you are?"

"I'm Dean and this is Sam" I said. My most charming smile fading slightly when I saw her wedding band. She shook Sam's hand too then gestured us inside. Laney led us into a smallish living room filled with people. I gave Sam a look. If this turned bad we were seriously screwed.

"Hey guys!" Laney yelled startling me a bit "this is Sam and Dean." She turned to us "I gotta get some food out of the oven, but mom will introduce you to everybody". With that Laney turned and left, leaving us adrift in a sea of unfamiliar faces

* * *

"You left them out there? Unprotected? Their going to get eaten alive" my best friend Sylvie giggled with evil glee.

"What" I said innocently as I pulled yet another pie out of the oven, "they'll be fine. They seem like strong strapping guys". I set the pie down then folded with laughter "your right, their screwed" I gasped between chuckles.

"Why does you mom keep inviting single guys over anyway? You and Liz are already married. Who is she matchmaking for?"

I gave her a pointed look.

"ME!" she squeaked

"Well you and Gabby, we're lucky my brother isn't here or we'd have random guys and girls showing up for holidays"

"True" she laughed "so your mom picked up a guy for me. Is he cute?"

"They both are"

"Both? Ooh, what do they look like?"

"Help me carry the punch and glasses to the dining room and maybe you'll see for yourself"

Chapter 2

I was overwhelmed and trying hard not to panic. My eyes met with Sam's but he looked as desperate as I felt. Everyone was talking at once. Finally the lady I met at the store stood up.

"Quiet down everyone. I'm going to do introductions" she smiled at me.

"I'm Ruth" she patted the girl who answered the door on the head.

"This is my granddaughter Serena." Ruth nodded towards another pretty brunette near by "Her mom, my daughter, Liz. Then by the TV in the chair we have my ex-husband Don, and on the couch is Laney's husband Mike and Liz's husband Geoff". As their names were called the two younger guys raised their hand briefly in greeting while the older guy never even looked up from the game.

"You already met my daughter Laney, her friend Sylvie and Liz's friend Gabby are both in the kitchen. Speaking of which" Ruth shared a look with Liz and Serena "we need to go help set things up. You guys make yourselves at home." Then she turned and swept into the kitchen, Liz and Serena following in her wake.

"What do you think" Sam whispered

"I don't know yet. I'm gonna do some recon. See if you can get anything out of the guys"

"Be careful" Sam hissed as he headed towards the couch. I wandered casually towards what I thought was the dining room. It looked empty and right in the middle of a large buffet table was a bowl of punch. I grabbed a cup and took a sip. Nonalcoholic, which probably meant everyone would drink from it. I glanced around then pulled out my flask and dumped a little over half of the holy water in the punch. I was just sliding my flask back into my pocket when someone behind me cleared their throat.

* * *

I was digging through the holiday box in the back of the pantry looking for the good silver when Gabby rushed into the kitchen.

"I think I caught one of the new guys spiking the punch"

Liz straightened "Which one? The super tall cute one or the slightly less tall super hot one?"

"The super hot one"

Mom chimed in "Did you actually see him pour anything in the punch?"

Gabby considered "No, I saw him putting a flask in his pocket, but he did have a glass in front of him so he could have just been spiking his own glass"

I emerged from the pantry triumphant, silverware case in hand "I wouldn't blame him if he was, I'm used to dealin with ya'll and I want to spike my punch"

Sylvie piped up "I know how the hot guy, who I still haven't met yet by the way, feels. Alcohol is necessary to deal with this insanity"

"Guys" mom says "stop it! We are not that bad."

"Well I'll test the punch before I give it to Serena just to be sure" Liz says as she grabs the silverware out of my hands and heads to the dining room.

"Alright folks" I say as I pick up a pie "grab some food and lets get this party started"

Chapter 3

I was heading back to the living room when the kid Serena bolted past me and yelled "FOOD" at the top of her lungs. You would have thought she yelled fire for the immediate reaction she got. The previously sedentary rushed the dining room like newly made vampires after fresh blood. I got out of the way just before I was trampled.

"Well" I asked Sam as he walked up

"Nothing unusual, the big guy Don is obsessed with football and loves to talk. Mike, Laney's husband, is former military"

"Marines?" I ask

"Rangers" Sammy said "and Geoff, Liz's husband, is quiet and kind of intense"

"So if we gotta fight our way out of here?"

"It'll be tough. Don is a former boxer, Mike is trained, and I don't think Geoff is a pushover either."

"Plus the women" I add "we don't know what their skills are yet"

"Then there's the kid" Sam adds ominously

"Yeah, what's up with that? You'd think if this were a trap they wouldn't want a kid here"

"Unless she's a demon"

"We'll know soon enough. I spiked the punch with holy water."

We turn the corner just in time to see Liz take a sip of punch, tilt her head considering, then had the glass to Serena who immediately takes a large drink. No reaction from either of them. I can see Sam mentally crossing demon off his checklist. Then I take my first good look around and almost pass out.

* * *

"I think Dean is going to pass out" I whisper to Liz who chortles gleefully

"I've never seen anyone so excited about food before" she murmurs back.

"Not food" I correct laughing "PIE"

Dean overhears us "Pie is the best food ever invented. And you have eight kinds, EIGHT, I don't care if you are all brain eating monsters as long as I can have pie"

I crack up "Brain eating monsters! That's awesome; I got to remember to call Mike that next time he's making me crazy". Dean gives me a weird look, which becomes a gob smacked one when Sylvie comes into the dining room carrying a basket of rolls. I snicker as I watch him watch my friend. I'm pretty but Sylvie is gorgeous and it's always fun for me to see guys meet her for the first time. Dean's staring is starting to make Sylvie nervous and just as I'm about to say something Sam elbows Dean none too gently in the ribs.

"Oww" Dean complains then realizes he's been staring. A delicate flush of pink slips up his cheeks and I'm back to being amused. When I go to the buffet to get my plate Sylvie lines up behind me.

"What was that about" she hisses in my ear

"That" I grin "is what you get for being beautiful, bitch"

"You are such a jerk" she smiles back and sticks her tongue out at me.

Chapter 4

"They are using real silver" Sam whispers

"Huh?" I said distracted by Sylvie playfully sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Dean!" Sam hisses "silverware" he has bitchface again.

"So silver and holy water, all they need is salt to complete the trifecta" I look over just in time to see Liz salt her stuffing then inform everyone that Ruth forgot to put salt in the stuffing again. One by one everyone salts their stuffing and gathers around the table. Ruth looks over at us and we glance at each other.

"Boys grab a plate and a seat. We can't eat until we say grace, and we can't do that until everyone is seated"

You don't have to tell me twice. There is a ton of food and apparently we are in the company of humans. I fill my plate and sit followed shortly by Sam. Ruth looks around at everyone then tells Mike that since it's his house he should say grace. There is a bit of awkwardness when Sam and I realize we are expected to hold hands for this part. Finally Mike clears his throat, bows his head, and in a deep commanding voice says "Thank God for the meat, now let's all eat". Laney cracks up and Mike smiles like a puppy given a treat. They both sober up after a glare from Ruth.

Liz says "Mike say grace right. You know if you don't mom will. Then we'll never eat" Mike bows his head again and says grace properly this time. "Amen" we all echo. Then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

I smile at Mike as he walks into the kitchen carrying yet another load of dirty dishes.

"The feeding frenzy over now?" I ask with as he puts the dishes on the counter "Is that everything?"

"Not everything" he fake growls as he pulls me in for a deep kiss "I got tons more where that came from"

"Mmm" I whisper playfully into his mouth "maybe later. Right now we still have a house full of guests"

Just then I hear the kitchen door open. I turn from my husbands embrace to see Sam standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sorry" he says shuffling his feet.

"That's ok, what ya need Sam?" I ask as Mike starts scraping scraps into the garbage disposal.

"Umm… Your mom said something about leftovers then sent me in here"

"Okay, leftovers I can handle" I turn to Mike "Honey can you grab… never mind I'll have Sam do it"

"Huh?" Mike turns water dripping from his hands onto the floor "What am I doing again?"

"Nothing babe, Sam will do it. Keep rinsing the dishes and remember the silverware can't go in the dishwasher"

"I got it, no problem. The dishes shall not defeat me!"

I smile, I love my husband. Sam clears throat.

"Right, leftovers! Follow me young Padawan" Sam gives me an odd look. I shrug it off and head to the pantry.

"Alright, tall person, on the top shelf near the back there should be some aluminum pan type things with plastic lids and some heavy duty tin foil.

Epilogue

"How are we gonna eat all this food?" Sam asks me slightly bug eyed.

"I have no clue" I grin as I glance at the largish box in the back seat of the Impala "but I'm looking forward to trying. They _gave_ us two whole pies, who _gives_ away pie? Humans man, I'll never understand them"

"I don't know, you seemed to like that Sylvie girl a lot, if the drool dripping from your chin was any indication"

"Dude, did you see her? She was smoking hot!"

"She was pretty, but I liked Gabby better"

"The redhead?" I ask remembering

"That's the one"

"She was hot too, way out of your league. Guess I'm gonna have to take them both"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

* * *

I moan slightly as I slide into bed next to Mike.

"Hey babe" he whispers sleepily as he pulls me close "everything all cleaned up?"

"Finally" I sigh as I relax into him

"So what'd you think of your mom's guests?"

"They seemed ok, but..."

"But?"

"I don't know. Its odd, but I got the feeling they never celebrated Thanksgiving before."

"I'm sure they have. They were probably just tense because they were in an unfamiliar place"

"Maybe"

"Mmm" he nuzzles my neck "you got some energy left?" he whispers in my ear.

"Depends on what it's for" I smile as I reach for my husband in the dark.

FIN


End file.
